


Unexpected

by lferion



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, unexpected intimacy, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/gifts).



Was cold. And damp. But was not sea salt damp, and Grimglass was never this cold. Kay focussed his attention on the senses available to him. The air smelled of snow, but was not the too-thin breath of the icy heights of the Perblanches. Was not the dry chill of an Usaran cavern. His hands clenched briefly in memory. The soft fur and faint crackle of feather stuffed linen under his fingers were unreasonably reassuring. As was the sense of another person in the fairly small enclosed space. 

Was less reassuring to realize he was quite naked under the covers.


End file.
